Letric Tech
Letric Tech is one of the youngest multi-billionaires in the world. His Father was Hephaestus and his mother had been Lakshmi Indian goddess of Success and wealth. Together they created Letric Tech. Rise to Wealth and Power In the first ten years of his life Letric Tech proved to be an above average prodigy he finished collage curriculum at age 5 before moving on to inventing a energy to matter converter which allowed for the direct creation of any kind element within a very short time span in great numbers. His second achievement was a motionless generator which could tap directly into the dimension of time deriving a limitless supply of energy capable of powering his energy to matter transfer devices. By age 12 he had completed his third achievement, an energy weaver which could weave energy into any kind of product that could be designed on a computer. By age 15 Letric Tech and his company AulTech grossed a net worth of 300 billion dollars. At his current age of 21 his company has a net worth of over 12.3 trillion dollars and his own personal wealth measured at 900 billion dollars making him the richest man, to have ever lived. As of current AulTech his corporation inhabits over a hundred countries in the world and in some Africian nations AulTech has become the government. His company AulTech is among the first company's to actual have a standing army. AulTech also has the thirteenth largest military in the world but the most advance in total, with among the first working mechas and automated soldiers. He is considered to be a top target in the monster world but is also considered the most dangerous. As such Letric tech is well known among demigods for hiring as monster killers. Personaility Letric Tech is considered by Athena and other knowledge deities as one of the most intellectually minded people on the planet with strategies to make money, gain power and destroy rivals without a flaw in the entire plan. At one point Athena was put into a strategic match vs Letric Tech and not only did he trump her in a week but also gave her the chance to become an investor in his company. Athena then rewarded him with playing fairly and not dishonoring the gods with his work. Letric Tech is often seen as the an extreme capitalist believing a corporation should be the governing power rather than a government elected by the people. In this sense Letric Tech can often be seen as anti american which is true, the america that exist now is not one he believes in and prefers the old federalist party when asked. Letric Tech's main flaw is craving for power and wealth but works around the flaw by not getting it by any means possible. Letric Tech is both a Quantity and Quality person and as a result made a company that values both without compromise. Letric Tech is outgoing and often makes speeches in many locations around the world and very often at the same time, as a result he has created numerous technological Androids which look and act like him but are incapable of becoming him. In his private life though, Letric tech is a very lonely character and feels that it would be hopeless to get someone to love him as his wealth is what would entice them to marry him rather than actual love itself. He is not considered a playboy nor a ladies man and often goes out of his way to avoid any kind of media attempts to discredit him. He is actually quite caring and has always said that he would make his job part-time in exchange for a family life and love. However he hasn't been successful yet and continues to remain a lonesome figure. Don't discuss loyalty to him, he has never broken trust between another company or a friend to date. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites *Food:Exotic foods that make 1st world country people cringe. (they really taste better than they look and they are a lot healthier) *Color: (I am not an interior decorator, I have no preference) *Animal: (geneticaly alter animals,) I keep a Moray eel that was crossbred with Titanboa, and an electric eel. *Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3JaCFj5hb8%7COur Evasive Action music on our Drone Army Protection Force(what gives the audiences a feel as if what we are doing is in a movie) *Music Group: No single group is my Favorite, I pull my favorites from them. *Holiday: Whenever, making an appearance in Country I have given hope to. *Season: I work in all seasons so I don't have a real preference. *Height (on women): orginally I looked for sizes smaller than me, now however, after 520 failed dates, I will take any height. *Weight (on women): Thin and good looking was a common choice now, I take plain fat right now just for some company. *Body Part (on women): orginially I had obsession with breasts and pussy size, now after 520th date, just for dinner, I now no longer care, because that pursuit is empty. *Color of Eyes: Now i don't care i used to. *Color of Hair: don't care *Color of Skin: don't care *Trait in the Opposite Sex: I want somone to love me for who i am, not because of my success, my wealth or my looks, I want love not in the romantic setting, (well i am a guy heck why not) but I want the devotional love that very few in this modern world attain. *Thing About Himself: In anything i do I am successful, except with women. Least Favorites *Food: Mcdonalds Hamburger, (when i buy them out I am going to put new requirments on what type beef to use.) *Color: don't care *Animal: Lawyers (they love taking your money, just so they can talk good about you before the judge) *Song: What does the fox say? *Music Group: anything under that level of randomness and poor qaulity of music. *Holiday: Christmas, I have no family so it something i don't get to enjoy yet. *Season: Winter, my employees get cold coming to work and then act very anti social and grumpy. *Height (on women): 18ft and above, what really whats the likely hood of somone that tall, oh wait I have a private collection of human skeletons that size and above, now i wonder what that says? *Weight (on women): don't get frail on me, unless your starving. *Body Part (on women): hands, I don't like it when they try to make me relax because i know what they are looking for but they are not going to get till I am married to them. *Color of Eyes: don't care *Color of Hair: don't care *Color of Skin: don't care *Trait in the Opposite Sex: Women or at least all these damn dating sites have presented me with are all the goldiggers and power hungry types, heck Hiliary Clinton tried as well, no I do not like women who are after me for money and because of them i do not trust them at all, the only real women i would take in would have to be a huntress of Artemis, why because at least they won't ct that way around me, thats why I have a hunter wing to this HQ. I like their company, because they are sensible, Even if at times many of them go naked when with me to test, me, I have seen so many naked women even Artemis that I don't even think about it when i sti or chat with them, If all women have breasts, and all have pussies, then their really no interest in their uniqueness right. Excuse me, i have to throw this computer away now. *Thing About Himself: Becuse of my success and wealth I have isolated myself, and because I am a divisional Demigod I don't get an after life, I either live and die in this form or I transform into a god, and when I do I will be the cheif god of a whole New Mythology. How typical. Category:Freeman23